Mars
Mars '''aslo known as '''Commander Mars '''or '''Galactic Commander Mars is a recurring antagonist throughout the Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga book. She is a Galactic Commander like Jupiter and Charon, and is part of the higher ups of Team Galactic. Despite being higher up in the command chain, she doesn't seem to know Team Galactic's full plans yet. Basic Information *Mars's height is 5'4" *Mars's astrological sign is Taurus *Mars's dream is to see Team Galactic's plans come realization *Mars's favourite food is blueberries, her least favourite food is sweet and sour pork *It is unknown what Mars's hobbies are *Mars currently wishes to have a rematch with Niya *Mars has currently caught and owned 3 Pokemon of different species: **This includes: ***1/151 Kanto Pokemon ***2/107 Sinnoh Pokemon History Sinnoh Saga Mars is a Commander of the Team Galactic organization. She appeared in Showdown at the Valley Windworks, where she was tasked by her organization to invade the Valley Windworks and steal energy for their unknown, secret project. Looker, along with the Floaroma Police Force, sought to stop their plans and invested Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya with stopping her and her team of grunts. She came face to face with the group after they entered the Windworks, but managed to stall them by talking--without having to battle--while her subordinates stole the energy necessary. Mars then escaped with her grunts by helicopter after releasing a smoke bomb to cover her exit. Mars later appeared again in ''Eterna's Tower, ''where she was seen with Jupiter at the top of the Galactic Eterna Building. She quickly ducked out of the room before Sam battled Jupiter, but was chased by Niya. Though it is unknown what happened between the two of them, it is speculated that there was a fist fight, as Niya was bruised and scratched afterwards. Mars escaped with Jupiter on a Team Galactic helicopter at the end of the chapter. Personality Mars is hotheaded, and easy to anger and excite, as shown in her confrontation with Sam and Niya in the Galactic Eterna Building, as she was ready to jump in and battle both of the protagonists being stopped only by Jupiter. Later however, Mars would get into a fist fight with Niya, showing that both women were willing to get their hands dirty, and were willing to go to whatever lengths possible to complete their given orders. However, despite her quick to act side, Mars is also very devious and somewhat smart, being able to outsmart the protagonists during the hostage situation at the Valley Windworks, distracting them until her team of operatives had stolen the amount of energy necessary and then escaping immediately afterwards. These two parallels would leave one to think that Mars' devious and outwitting nature is only replaced by her need to exact revenge on those who ruin her plans or rile her, as Sam and Niya do during their Eterna meeting. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Mars is the first named villain to appear in the series. *Mars shares her name with the planet. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Team Galactic